


噤声

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Alpha!皮克/Omega!拉莫斯Mpreg，育后产乳kink，dirty talk





	噤声

凌晨时分，皮克注意到拉莫斯又醒了。他的Omega背对着他，呼吸声躁动不安。皮克伸出手臂，把对方搂在怀中。他揉了揉拉莫斯的胸膛：“又不舒服了？”

拉莫斯从他怀里挣脱出来，轻手轻脚地打开床头柜，取出吸乳器。“别出声。”他一边把吸乳器和瓶形容器组装起来，一边压低声音对皮克说，“别把小崽子吵醒了。”

皮克看了一眼不远处的婴儿床，谢天谢地，他们的儿子终于睡熟了。皮克侧枕着自己的胳膊，看着拉莫斯把吸乳器的吸口按在一侧的乳头上。拉莫斯已经学会了自己处理这个，从最开始的羞赧到如今的熟练，他眼下神色自如，流洒出一种漫不经心的情色意味。过量的奶水从饱胀的胸部涌出来，积聚在容器中。拉莫斯咬着嘴唇，忍下呻吟声。皮克用手掌覆上拉莫斯的大腿，并且释放出一点具有安抚性质的Alpha信息素。约莫五分钟后，拉莫斯处理完了两侧的乳头。他搁下吸乳器，上半身躺回床上。皮克的手掌还停留在他的大腿内侧，拉莫斯用双腿夹紧了那只手。

“Geri，”拉莫斯自我放弃般地说，“我想做。”

皮克的手指隔着睡裤探了探Omega的穴口，液体已经沾湿了布料。皮克帮他把裤子剥下来，然后支起自己的上半身，扶着拉莫斯的腰，让他坐进自己怀里。拉莫斯不由自主地在皮克身上磨蹭自己的前胸。“还是好涨，”他说，“太涨了。”

皮克问他：“让我来？”

拉莫斯点了点头，把左侧的乳尖送到皮克嘴边，手臂环住对方的脖子。皮克含住了那一处奶水丰盈的地方，轻轻一吮，乳汁的味道就涌进了嘴里。他口中的乳粒仿佛熟果，皮克用牙齿咬了咬，拉莫斯在他怀里颤栗起来。

“把牙齿收起来，”他又疼又痒，姑且这么发号施令，“不许咬。”

“好的，好的。”皮克向他保证，“只吸不咬。”

拉莫斯主动把腰身送进皮克怀里，Alpha心领神会，两根手指拨弄着Omega漉湿的穴口。他熟门熟路地找到了对方的敏感处，使上三分力气揉抵；嘴巴也没闲着，Omega涨热的胸部被吮得一片腻红。拉莫斯觉得自己快要到了，不由得双臀紧收，皮克在他臀上扇了一巴掌：“放松。该夹紧的时候再夹紧。”

拉莫斯扳起皮克的下巴，然后用手掌死死地掩住加泰人的嘴。“能不能别再搞出什么声响。”他恶狠狠地告诉皮克，“你儿子要是再醒一次，咱们今天晚上就不用睡觉了。”

“那也是你儿子。”皮克推开拉莫斯的手掌，“这是你说的，千万别出声。”

他转而吮吸对方另一侧的乳头，同时让自己的手指继续往深处钻去，摸到了生殖腔的入口。滚烫的穴肉裹住他，他在对方的呼吸中闻出炽灼的渴求，于是他用力搅动几下，展开一轮富于技巧的指奸。拉莫斯被他弄得仰起头来，咬着自己的手腕，拼命咽下情动的声音。他的眼泪和汗水混在一起，顺着脸颊往下淌，身体里热潮荡动。他真的要到了。

Omega的情液从他后穴里涌出来，淋淋漓漓地流进皮克的掌心。Alpha把手指抽出来，同时也暂且放过了他的乳头，抬起头来看着他，用口型对他说：“你潮吹了，Sese。”

拉莫斯虚脱似的靠在皮克怀里，半晌才找到办法开口。他用颤抖的气声说：“继续。”

他的手向下胡乱摸索，终于抓住了皮克的阴茎，然后坐了上去。拉莫斯的口中漏出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，皮克赶忙去吻他，含住他的舌尖，把快感带来的呜咽全部封堵。生育后的Omega吻起来格外好，野性的躯体之下是甜熟的内核，涌溢出令人意想不到的美妙气息。生理性的眼泪还在往下掉，拉莫斯全身出了一层薄汗，胸前偶尔又流出一小股奶汁，阴茎顶端的前液滴下去，在耻毛间与屁股里流出的水混成一团。他完全湿透了，过量的快感让他恨不得大哭一场，事实上他确实在哭，只是不能放声。公正地说，皮克此时对他相当不错，没有刻意玩什么花样，只想帮他尽快熬过涨奶带来的热潮。拉莫斯用最后的力气在皮克的阴茎上用力骑了几下，然后射在了皮克的小腹前。他彻底瘫软在Alpha的怀中，由着皮克射在他肚子里。之后他的Alpha小心翼翼地把他横抱起来，准备去浴室给两人做清理。

拉莫斯感到仍有液体从他的臀缝里流出来，不知是不是精液。他什么都不打算想了，他要先闭上眼睛休息一会儿，把剩下的事情都交给他的Alpha。

他突然感觉有什么东西缠住了他的小腿，他本能地把腿一缩，然后听见一系列塑料制品和风铃的撞击声，原来是婴儿床上方悬挂的一串玩具被他们两人同心协力地拽了下来，掉在了婴儿床旁边。凌晨三点的卧室里回荡着这声巨响，他们的儿子醒了。

他们的儿子发出了洪亮的啼哭。

“杰拉德·皮克。”拉莫斯又一次闭上眼睛，试图假装自己已经死了，“我要杀了你。”

皮克非常悲伤地哀嚎了一声，怀抱却拢紧了。

“我自杀吧。”他说。

 

END


End file.
